


在劫难逃

by TheMillennium



Category: Ice action
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 16:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19213612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMillennium/pseuds/TheMillennium





	在劫难逃

马云波难以置信地看着林耀东，他有些怀疑自己的耳朵，他又问了一遍：你说什么？

 

“舔我。”林耀东不动声色，他还是温情脉脉的一张脸，低着头，居高临下像黑压压一片乌云坠在头顶，他不像是在说笑。马云波认命地闭上眼睛，他觉得有点荒唐，无论是自己的处境，还是林耀东急遽放大的五官像某种电影特效，他想笑，笑声还未形成就化作一声长叹消逝在喉头，他除了咽了一口唾沫，什么声音也没有发出，他隐隐约约觉得这是一个梦。快结束了，他想。

 

可是至少此刻还没有，林耀东捏住马云波的下颌骨，用中指和大拇指，捏得马云波很痛，林耀东很瘦，可他的力气很大，马云波不得不抬起头，望着林耀东隐藏在眼镜后面，似笑非笑的眼睛，马云波还有一点茫然，他像是始终身处云中雾中，直到一股石楠花的味道冲鼻而来，他还没有一点实感。林耀东用另一只手拍拍他的脸颊，有什么黏腻的，隐蔽的触感开始撞击他的双唇，马云波这才醒了过来，他望着横亘在他眼前脉络分明的肉/柱，透明的液体一点一点往外渗出，他能感觉到,另一种又酸又苦的液体由下而上从他的胃中反出。他第一次认识到男性生/殖/器竟然如此丑陋，一种具有冲击力的事实的丑陋。

 

林耀东用手指几乎是戳开了马云波的牙齿，他的阴/jing紧随其后，马云波在震惊之余想到一个成语“长驱直入”，还有一个词语是“英武”，为什么会将林耀东莫名其妙的入侵和几乎带有赞美和钦佩意义的用词联系在一起，他集中他微弱而散乱的所有意识去想，也想不到，他的大脑一片空白，连密密麻麻的头痛，也浮动在空白的表层。

 

马云波的下巴被固定在一个指肚和两个指节之间，像一条濒死的鱼，大张着嘴，他闭不上，也不敢闭上，只用眼神反抗。林耀东轻笑一声，从口袋里摸出一条黑色的绸带，蒙住了马云波的眼睛。有光从绸带中透入，林耀东的轮廓模模糊糊，勾有暗蓝色的边框，有时候是橘红色的，一大一小地收缩、扩张，在他很长一段时间的记忆里晃动。在林耀东缓慢而有力的抽/动中，马云波感觉他的腿麻木了，他的嘴也麻木了，他似身处鸿蒙之中，或者是一个女人的子宫之中，像一片浮木，在热流中颠簸漂动，他所拥有的，是属于林耀东的东西，长在了他的身上，并且始终被拉扯，错觉，他产生的挥之不去的错觉，和恐惧杂糅包裹着他，痛和触觉都变得遥远。

 

这是他和林耀东的第二次会面。

 

第一次是在林耀东小别墅的天台上，林耀东给他打的电话，鬼使神差，他从市局一路飙进塔寨村，塔寨村里弯弯绕绕，错综复杂，他虽早有怀疑，但他无心观察，他甚至无力回想他是如何精准定位到林氏两兄弟从外表看来和村里其他人并无二致的楼房。这是他发现于慧吸毒后的第二天。他紧握方向盘的手在颤抖，当时的他，已经有一种模模糊糊的预感，预感到他的命运将在此刻分叉，一个拐点，他冲了上去，脚踩油门，加速。

 

他冲上去的时候，陈光荣正以一种无所谓的姿态倚靠在栏杆上，或许当时的陈光荣还有一点紧张、兴奋和挣扎，反正他表现得很放松。马云波转头看向林耀东，儒雅、瘦弱、斯文，这是林耀东给他的第一印象，他迅速在脑内过了一遍林耀东所有有迹可循的资料，他知道作为东山、龙坪两届人大代表兼支部书记、村主任，带领整个塔寨村在短短几年之内走向富裕的林耀东并不像他所表现出来的那样温和无害。他对林耀东有一种细微的，莫可名状的恐惧，不是一个人对另一个人的恐惧，不是一个人对潜伏的野兽的恐惧，他在恐惧未知是否在这一刻初现端倪，而眼前林耀东伸出的手，很显然，将是拉他走进混沌未知的手。

 

林耀东把滚烫的精/液/射进了马云波的喉咙里，马云波被呛了一下，咳嗽两声，他慢慢反应过来了，脸上青红交加，他想吐，转身寻找垃圾桶。林耀东抓住他的头发向后拽拉，拉得马云波的面部肌肉有些变形，他的圆脸，变得涨红而紧绷。林耀东静静地注视着他，马云波在恍然间有些分不清，注视着他的是林耀东的眼神还是时间，以波动的形式，缓慢而有力地前进。林耀东几乎是有些戏谑的说：咽下去，他的声音波澜不惊。

 

马云波拍开了林耀东伸出的手，弯腰拿起了平摊在桌面上，白到刺眼的海/luo/因，他感觉到林耀东的微微僵硬，还有他随之而来的放松和自信。我输了，我现在像一条狗。马云波悲哀地想，他现在除了愤怒一无所有，他引以为豪的姿态也在林耀东的嗤笑中迅速溃败，他几乎是逃出了塔寨。逃，这是马云波人生中的第一次逃跑，从此以后，他一直在逃跑。

 

几天以后，林耀东又打电话叫他出来，当时市里正在开会，马云波挂断，林耀东又打了过来，马云波在坐立难安之中向市长告假，又和会上行注目礼的领导同事微微颔首，逃也一般走出了会议大厅。林耀东和他约在了一座豪华会所顶层的套间，房间里就林耀东一个人，背靠巨大的落地窗，窗外是车水马龙灯火辉煌，他抱臂含笑看着马云波，温柔似水：“你来啦。”马云波冷冷地说：“叫我来什么事？”林耀东还是笑，还是眉眼弯弯：“和马局联络联络感情。”马云波暴怒，他压低声音吼道：“你有病吗林耀东？我刚刚在开会，被发现我怎么办！”林耀东好整以暇地看着他，倒了杯水慢悠悠的走过来，坐在了马云波的身边，仰倒在身后柔软的沙发椅背上，不紧不慢擦拭眼镜，而后双手长长的伸展开来，搭在了马云波的身后，闭目养神。

 

马云波往旁边挪了几寸，端过摆在面前的水一饮而尽，呜咽一声，撒气似的把水杯重重摔在了桌面上，扭过头不想看到哪怕林耀东的一片衣角，逃，他又想逃。

 

林耀东尽管闭着眼睛，他像是要表现他的全能，他的无所不知，他的游刃有余，轻轻地笑了几声，他的笑声很神经质。马云波鸡皮疙瘩都竖起来了，他站起身就要走，林耀东用手腕箍住了他的一侧肩膀，微微用力，他的头也偏了过来，几乎是整个的靠在了马云波的身上，他的嘴唇或许蹭在了马云波的背上，马云波能感受到那种气化的潮湿和炽/热，他有些慌了，推一把林耀东，你干什么?

 

“联络感情啊~”林耀东含含糊糊地说，他的语气非常理直气壮，以至于马云波对自己质疑的合理性产生了怀疑，在以后和林耀东短暂的，以及被拉长的相处之中，马云波领悟到，理直气壮，是林耀东的一种本领。但当时他笑了，气笑：“联络感情也不是这么个联络法。”

 

“怎么个联络法？嗯？马局……”林耀东笑着说，慵懒的笑声中有一种难言的寒意，他看马云波不说话了，也不再说话了，开始把黏/黏/糊糊的嘴唇往马云波的脖子和脸上送，马云波一阵恶寒，掀开林耀东跳起来往门外冲，林耀东像是早有防备，往他的小腿肚踹了一脚。“啪嗒”，倒在沙发上的马云波被戴上了一具银白色的手/拷，一个缉毒警察，被一个毒贩，戴上了手/拷

 

“马局，想去哪里啊？”

 

“……”马云波不语，闭眼，睁眼，闭眼，睁眼，他用一支手指使劲按揉太阳穴，半晌，终于放弃似的抬起头，定定看着越凑越近的林耀东，叹一口气，“你到底想干嘛？”

 

林耀东直起身体，停顿片刻，极其缓慢地说：“舔/我。”

 

马云波含着林耀东的阴/jing，像含着一条赤红的蛇，旁边密密麻麻黑色的丛林，一切都让马云波觉得恶心，他的嘴巴很痛，喉咙很痛，头皮也很痛，林耀东大快朵颐的撞击，韧，而且坚挺。马云波快要哭出来了，为了痛苦还是悲哀他也说不清楚，痛苦和悲哀是他面对林耀东的一种持续的状态。但是他不能哭，他凭着恨意让眼泪在自己的体内蒸发，这是一场斗争，而不是一场性爱，做爱的时候可以流眼泪，但战斗的时候不可以。

 

精/ye的味道绝对不算好闻，马云波选择性地让自己遗忘了咽下去的过程。事后，林耀东以极具安抚性质的力度来来回回地抚mo马云波，从他的脸，他的脖子，到他的背部，他的小腹，周而复始，有时候也会在看似不经意之中，划过马云波疲软的性/qi，林耀东的指甲比一般男人的要长，即使很温柔，也会让马云波感受到一丝一丝的刺痛。

 

沙发很软很大，林耀东整个的陷在里面，一面抚/慰马云波，一面作昏睡状闭上了眼睛。马云波支撑着坐起来摸了一口水喝，刚刚放下水杯，有手指忽然捅进了他的身体。他的身体变得很僵硬而且紧绷，林耀东试探性地动了一下，马云波蹦跳着弹起来了，无论是姿势还是体型，他又开始像一条鱼。他不想开口，但现在他不得不开口，他想破口大骂林耀东，想和他服软，但是他两边都靠不到，坚石裂缝，他的声音出现颤抖，他能叫出口的只有三个字林耀东，间或夹杂着“不要”和“滚”，他丧失了他的语言系统。

 

林耀东没有继续下去，他起身，不慌不忙走进卧室，再次出现的时候他的手上拿着一瓶润/hua/剂。马云波这时候已经没什么力气了，水里面有安眠类的药剂，绝望、恐惧、震惊、恶心……他数不清楚多少种情绪混合睡意向他的大脑进行了一波又一波的侵袭。

 

林耀东的进/入过程非常顺利，他是一个很有耐心的男人，扩/张得很仔细，马云波不太配合，他也不生气，马云波已经是他砧板上的鱼，但凡他有完全掌控力的人或物，他看得上的，他的脾气会无限趋近于无，这时候一切的反抗在他的眼里都是某种程度的乐趣。林耀东享受围猎的过程，可毕竟最年少气盛的年纪已经过去，他越来越追求稳重和稳定，他开始更加享受牙齿刺破颈动脉以后猎物挣扎流血的过程。其实马云波也不太一样，他只咬掉了他一条腿，他想养着他，最好是圈/养，但马云波对他还有点用。

 

于慧之所以吸/du，其实源头就在林耀东，他处心积虑挑选、培养于慧的引路人，而于慧果然没有让他失望。他一直想拉拢马云波，但马云波太想做个英雄了，除了于慧，他并没有可以击破的部分。其实在林耀东观察、揣测，并费尽心思给马云波下套的那段时间里，他并没有想到自己和马云波会走到这一步。马云波太想做个英雄，但是林耀东在第一次和马云波会面时他就弄清楚了，马云波不是一个做英雄的料子，马云波太重感情了，而且追名，不逐利，他觉得马云波虚伪，但马云波不承认自己虚伪，他琢来磨去，起了性/yu。他想给马云波一点快/gan，他想看马云波拼命摆脱快/gan。

 

林耀东很快就找到了马云波的G/点，有点深有点软，蹭过去的时候马云波会短而急促地呻/吟，马云波会把这一声呻/吟憋死在喉咙，听起来就有点闷。一开始伸进去的是手指，林耀东的手指细长，骨节分明，指肚的老茧很硬，但不算很厚，他很有技巧，在找到以后就在马云波那一点软：肉上面打着转撵/磨，按压，他观察着马云波的神色，随时改变力度和角度。然后，他把硕长坚硬的生/zhi/器，径直挺jin了马云波的身体，飘若游丝的快gan也飞走了，一股剧烈的疼痛，和林耀东的性/qi一起钻进马云波的身体，马云波反而松了一口气。他比惧怕林耀东本人还要惧怕林耀东带给他的细碎的快感，就像惧怕林耀东递给他的海/洛/因。直到林耀东射/进他的体内，马云波的性/qi始终半硬不软。但他最后还是射了，在林耀东几根手指的捣弄下射/出。

 

“你逃不掉的。”林耀东含着他的耳垂，呢喃着说。

 

没有风，马云波还是感觉他的身体在一阵一阵地发冷，他知道，如果说天台上的林耀东对他进行过一场虐杀，那这一次，林耀东是在有意识的阉/割他。

 

事后马云波一遍一遍地回想这次性/事，是带有强迫性质的想起，似乎无形中一直有一双更大的更有力的手紧箍着他的双手，按压式的，带着他的每一根指头对这段凹凸不平的记忆进行深度触碰。他开始经常性地干呕，并且爱上了干呕，只有在干呕的时候，他被贯/chuan的感觉才不会那么强烈，在睡梦中，他总是会产生一种幻觉，他觉得自己变成了一根空心的皮筋，内部被塞/满了硬物。

 

林耀东的阴/jing长而有力，像他本人，他的进入缓慢而坚定，他拍拍马云波的屁/gu，示意马云波放松，马云波不肯，还是身体紧绷，他宁愿痛一点，他希望痛一点，在这种时候，只有痛苦可以缓解痛苦。林耀东见状笑叹一声，开始不管不顾地刺：入，有时候擦过马云波的前/lie/腺，马云波会剧烈地颤抖，然后抬tun躲避，他很清楚自己在躲避什么，所幸林耀东没有在这件事情上为难他。

 

马云波始终想不通为什么林耀东要和他赤/luo相对，肌肤相亲，马云波一直想问，但即使后来他已经可以从单纯的摩ca之中获得快/gan，他也没问，到死也没问，他认为问是一种妥协，一种对自己失败的坦然甚至欣然的接受。他的失败是万劫不复。

 

 

第二天马云波就收到了林耀东送过来的视频，林耀东差人把东西直接交到了他的手里。去开门的是于慧，门外15、6岁的男孩探头只说要找马云波，马云波右眼皮狂跳，深呼一口气，抻平衬衣上的褶皱，走到门口打手势让于慧先回了卧室。他接过录像带的时候手控制不住地颤抖。

马云波当然知道他紧攥在手里的东西放出来会是什么内容，他也知道林耀东为什么要当着于慧的面把视频交给他。相较于威胁，这更像是一种示威行为，高高在上，洋洋得意。林耀东自始至终都对马云波的冷眼和愤恨了然于胸，但他不怕，他坚信他自己的手段，也坚信马云波的虚伪、软弱和不堪，他相信他对马云波全然的掌握和掌控，反抗是马云波麻痹自己的一种方式，是他和马云波之间的一点小小情||趣。

 

好在于慧没有过问，仍然娴静，任然讨好，仍然惶恐，马云波松了一口气，又觉得有点难过。于慧是一个非常柔顺的女人，所有传统中国女人的美德她都有，注|射药品以后，更是到了做小伏低的地步。

当天晚上，马云波又一次在林耀东的会所和他见了面。林耀东有意寒暄，笑容款款，马云波不冷不热地应付，他摸不清林耀东，梗着脖子打量他，处入希望和拒绝的矛盾，他其实很想对林耀东的想法，或者说，对林耀东本人一探究竟，但又不屑。抗拒是他的一种姿态，即使他要以抗拒的姿态臣服，架势总要摆足。

 

林耀东在浴室里强||奸了马云波。他从后面探出手，穿过马云波的膝弯，把他的左腿高高抬起，马云波不得不握紧淋浴器的升降杆，另一只手撑在深蓝色小格瓷砖，一前一后地摇晃，在冷和热的浪潮中流离颠簸。

 

林耀东就着黏软的沐浴露进|入马云波，在此之前，他的充足的扩张已经让马云波的穴|口变得潮湿、黏软，一种湿乎乎的温热。林耀东顶进去的时候有意撵过某个地方，马云波惊呼一声，而后紧紧咬住自己的嘴唇，他几乎是以懊丧的心态来迎接纷至沓来的快|感。懊丧很快被顶得稀碎，林耀东大开大合地操||弄马云波，点点到位。

在细微的痛感之后，快|感以迸发的方式接连炸裂，从马云波的前|列|腺，到他的尾椎骨，到他的血管，到他的皮肤，到他的每一个细胞每一根骨头，由下而上，由上往下，绵延不绝，快|感覆盖了痛感，震颤并四处爬动。

马云波低声呜咽，挣扎着想逃开他从未体验过的，极致的快|感，他使劲往前面的墙壁上贴，灰头土脸，手脚并用，可是他不是壁虎，墙面平整坚硬，没有可供他逃窜的裂缝。而且他的手也发软脚也发软，他一点力气也没有了，靠林耀东横在他膝弯的小臂，靠林耀东握住他右手硬而有力的指节和硬而有力的掌心，靠林耀东挺立在他身体里如铁如火的阴||jing，他维持了站立的姿势。

 

被顶得稀碎的还有马云波的自尊和理智，他悲哀地承受着来自于后方的剧烈快|感的撞击，被动承受，承受是结果，而被动只是一个过程，一种方式，被动是模棱两可的，可以被解读的，难以被证明的，它于什么时候开始，又在什么时候结束，总是含糊不清，被动是一种主观意愿，有时候它会被作为一种借口。马云波此刻就在以被动为借口，用吊线黏连理智的碎片，他不愿意承认而又不得不承认他很舒服，而此刻舒服就是一种不舒服，他用仅剩的一点精力遏制自己去追逐，去迎合，他渴望迎合，渴望在烧灼。

林耀东一手抚上了马云波的前|胸，在马云波的两点揉捏，拉扯。他有点惊讶于马云波的敏|感，以及马云波堆积和释放敏|感的时间。到林耀东进|入马云波为止，马云波始终以一种“不抵抗”的姿态来展示他的不配合，除了僵硬，对林耀东的抚|弄不做任何反应。直到隐匿在他体内的敏|感点被林耀东击溃，马云波仿佛在一瞬间被开发，即使林耀东在不经意间触碰到他的皮肤，他的肌肉也会蜷缩、收紧，像神经一样跳动。

林耀东轻舔马云波的耳廓，有时候也低下头亲吻马云波由于弯曲而被拉长的颈部，马云波嗯嗯啊啊地闷哼，他的声音越来越尖利，越来越压抑，最后以一声高亢的呻||吟收尾。马云波射了，被|操|射，在他射向壁面的同时，林耀东也射在了他的体内，马云波膝盖一软，更软，几欲跪倒在地。

林耀东搀住了马云波，他把马云波翻过来抵在墙壁上，看着他的空白，看着他的失神，看着他的恐惧，或许有一点点回味，林耀东的直觉告诉他，但他看不出来。他紧紧抱住马云波，搂住他的腰，交颈相对，林耀东产生了一种幻觉，他和马云波是旋立在天地间的一对恋人，皮肉已经粘连在了一起，永远亲密。

 

马云波拒绝了林耀东的半拥半扶，拖着腿脚，拖着腰身，拖着涌出的热流，走出浴室，穿好散落一地的衣物，把白衬衫的扣子扣到脖子。林耀东跟在他后面，慢条斯理，马云波穿好裤子坐在沙发上的时候，林耀东几乎是以温情的态度抱住了他，马云波推开他，辱骂他，骂他有病，骂他恶心，骂他是个畜生，林耀东也不为所动，带着餍足的笑容和胸有成竹，再一次凑近。

 

和林耀东这种不清不楚的关系持续了很长一段时间，或许仅仅一年多，但以马云波的记忆作为度量，这段时间确实被拉得很长很长，长到马云波恍惚中产生一种错觉：他是不是爱林耀东，或者林耀东是不是爱他。

马云波总是在为发生在自己身上的一些事情而感到羞耻和恼怒，比如和林耀东做|爱时自己无法控制的肉/体感受，或者接受林耀东的粉末贿/赂，任良心在黑白的交界处扭曲沉沦。但当爱这个字眼在他的脑海中浮现，把他和林耀东连接在一起时，他的情感却没有出现任何负面意义上的波动，他清楚这个念头的荒谬，或者说是这段关系的荒谬，这仅仅是一个一闪而过的念头，源自于无法解释的荒谬，是一种对荒谬的填补。

 

有一次，林耀东突然出现在了马云波的家门口，马云波刚刚把于慧抱上床，清理完一片狼藉的盥洗室，打开门，看到了微笑着站在他对面的林耀东。马云波再一次在心脏处被恐惧攫住，他想关上门，林耀东已经抢进来了，晃一晃拿在手里的一袋白色零包，带点威胁地说：“马局别急，我是来给尊夫人送药的。”马云波望一眼不过几米之隔的主卧，于慧现在就趴在那里，可能睡着了，也可能没有。他带点焦躁和哀求，示意林耀东去外面，他和他一起。林耀东东张西望装作没听到，询问厕所的方位并要求马云波带他过去。马云波在厕所门口警惕地看看林耀东，又看看里面的抽屉，压低声音让林耀东别搞事，林耀东笑笑，一把把马云波拽进去，锁上了门，一边掀开马云波的上衣，一边急吼吼亲了上去。

林耀东的一只手，从马云波的腰侧，摸到小腹再从裤缝钻进去，摆弄马云波的性||器，马云波压住自己冲喉而出的惊叫，在数次恳求失败之后，绝望得闭上了眼睛，他知道自己逃不过去了，只能咬紧牙关，尽量别发出声音，他不想于慧看到自己被||操，命运对于慧太不温柔，所以他更要温柔。于慧太苦了，他闭上眼睛的时候想。

林耀东强||迫马云波半跪在地上，他把马云波围困在一个小角落里，露出了他的充血的，粗长的性||器，向马云波的脸按了下去。马云波张开嘴开始被迫吞吐，他伸出舌尖轻轻地舔弄林耀东的龟||头，暗地里祈祷这场性事能快点结束。他舔地很卖力，靠为数不多的经验和丰富的想象力，用手指，用嘴巴，用舌头，用咽喉，抠挖，舔||舐，吮吸，包裹，填塞。马云波向林耀东展示了他从未向林耀东展示过的顺从，林耀东抚摸马云波的头发，静静地看着他，像看一只乖巧的小羊，他的阴茎充血，而他的内心奇迹般地平静，在平静中，他依然感受到自己的残忍，并且欣赏这种残忍。

马云波的祈祷并未上达天听，林耀东的阴||茎始终硬挺，仅仅流出一点汁水，流进马云波的嘴里，有一些顺着嘴角滑落，有一些和着唾沫，被食道接收。在羞愧之中，马云波的意识开始随着时间的停摆而飘忽、远去，直到被林耀东强劲有力地扯回。

林耀东的手用力拉扯着马云波的性||器，他带着一点探究，一点兴奋：“你硬了吗？哈哈你硬了，舔我都能让你硬成这样吗？”他拉起马云波，把马云波摁在洗手池的台面上，拿沐浴露做润hua剂，匆匆插了进去。扩张不充分的进入很疼，马云波在一瞬间疲软，而后又渐渐硬了起来，他弄不清楚是因为前方的摩擦，还是因为后方的抽动，他不想弄清楚，逼着意识从身体抽离，独立。

 

不得。

 

感官像在放大，快||感具象化，在耳边噼里啪啦。马云波悲哀地发现自己的身体比任何一次都要兴奋，林耀东的抚摸像是带着火，一边游移一边燃烧，一路烧到下||腹，由外而内而外，在林耀东的撞击中开花、爆炸。

在林耀东的捣弄中，马云波感觉自己快化了，化成一滩水，缠绕在任何坚挺的物事，搓圆揉扁，任君改变。润滑液混合精/液从他的后||穴流出来，他以为他流出来的是水，他一个男人，怎么会流水。马云波无事可做，只有思考。

思考被低沉的男声打断，林耀东紧贴着马云波的耳朵：“叫老公，马云波，叫我老公。”马云波一怔，他没反应过来，林耀东又说了一遍。马云波张了张口，什么也没有说，摇了摇头，又张了张口，还是摇了摇头。

还是同一句话，林耀东的声音变得大起来了，其中夹杂着一种难言的激动，这是威胁，在威胁的同时充斥着林耀东的渴望，对暴露的渴望，对马云波抛弃自尊彻底妥协的渴望，他的性||器变得更坚硬了，进攻更加凶猛，他变成了盘踞在马云波上方的雄狮，企图以嘶吼来宣告占有。

马云波不得不降服于百兽之王的激情和慨愤，他叫林耀东“老公”，又叫了一遍“老公”，叫了一遍又一遍“老公”，音调越来越低，音量越来越小，音色越来越浊，音腔越来越拖，到最后变成了一种呢喃。马云波觉得自己在发疯，林耀东也在发疯，林耀东一直在发疯，不疯的人怎么会选择做毒品生意，而现在，他在陪林耀东一起发疯，甚至比林耀东还疯。我是罪人，他一遍一遍地鞭笞自己，把标签嵌进肉里。

林耀东过了很久才射，一直到他被执行枪决，这都是他最持久的一次，也是他最尽兴的一次，在他人生最后的八百个日夜，他经常望着狭小的铁窗外的一隅月光，回想。他想到的时候下腹会有电流经过，但是那时他已经无法勃||起，他失去了马云波，而马云波只是他失去的某种附属，他失去了勃||起的资格。

 

马云波在林耀东的前一分钟射/精，更确切地说，前||列||线高||潮，他的精||液是流出来的，在翻天覆地的高||潮之中，他有一种持续的尖叫的冲动，他遏止了这种冲动，在接近一分钟的时间里，他在和这一冲动做斗争，并始终处于一种失声的状态，林耀东的射||精延长了这种状态，把他推进了更深层次的战栗之中。从始至终，他的身体和林耀东的身体有一种怪异的契合，他有时候会产生一种怀疑，怀疑上帝在造人的时候，林耀东偷窥了他身体的全部秘密。

马云波坐在地上坐了很长时间才走出去，其时林耀东已经走了，于慧还睡着，整个房间除了他咚咚的心跳声，再无一点杂音，他感受到了一种旷远，一种以死寂作为基调的旷远，空虚在旷远之中呼啸而过。

马云波不知道的是，在林耀东走出去的时候，他发现了掌状的汗印遗留在厕所门口，他没有告诉马云波，也不打算告诉马云波，带上了门，轻轻地把汗印擦拭干净。

 

 

马云波注视着台下闹哄哄的人群，有一种恍惚感在升腾，他的声音铿锵有力，他的腰板直挺，目光坚定，可是他的灵魂却在空中飘逸，飘啊飘，不知该飘向于慧，飘向李飞，还是飘向李维民，飘向林耀东。

马云波想过，想着，但他没想到这么快，也没想到会是李飞，率先找到直撕画皮的那一道裂缝，那一道疤痕。李飞看到塔寨了，再往前一步，他会看到林耀东，和秘密的禁毒英模，隐匿在林耀东的背后。

 

林耀东不紧不慢地踱步，听马云波为李飞求情。马云波以为这是一场交易，声音卡在喉咙，再一字一句地弹出去。他不言语，只是点头应承，内心充满不屑，林耀东认为他和马云波之间没有交易，只有恩赐和臣服，马云波有用，但同时也是他的战利品，一种权力扑杀权力的象征。最后，当他看到祠堂外出现马云波的身影，他感到震惊和不可置信。

林耀东出生寒微，而人又极其聪明，做事总能成功，在用毒品挣到第一桶金以后，他的欲望和野心就开始倍速膨胀。他把塔寨看作自己固若金汤的王国，天台，就是他的王座，他时时俯瞰在皇天后土之下，依然独属于他的城池，独属于他的子民，感到一种微醺。此刻，这种微醺又把他包裹在黄昏玫瑰色的天空，马云波在向他求情，态度倨傲，本质驯服，他体会到一种激情在血液里奔涌，他压下这股突如其来的兴奋，还是温良恭俭的样子，轻浮地，不以为然地，向马云波做出保证。

马云波很少在白天和林耀东见面，他看着太阳从金色变得通红，再慢慢地黯淡下去，想到自己的命运，有些恍神。林耀东也在眺望天空，他背对落日，只能看到红色的、黄色的、泛蓝的帷幕，他看到的是辉煌和盛大，还有潜伏在辉煌和盛大之后，隐隐的危险和肃杀。他感到性欲勃发，扯着马云波下了楼，把他扔在巨大和洁白的柔软之中，他挤进马云波的两腿，服帖在他的身体。

林耀东趴在马云波的腿间，趴在马云波的身上，他在征战，在用马云波的身体一遍一遍地描绘，一遍一遍地模拟，一遍一遍地刻录他征战的过程，重现他戴上王冠的那一个瞬间。他需要马云波，在见到马云波，在打倒马云波，在驰骋马云波以后更肯定他的需求，他所有胜利的甜蜜，和刺激，和高昂的情绪，以及不安，都会被马云波的隐忍和呻||吟无数次地放大，放大的不安让他感受到一种抗争，他的人生就是一场抗争，他享受胜利，享受抗争过后的一次次胜利。他想到他的童年，想到他破洞的白球鞋，想到那场大雨，想到他站在操场上，铺天盖地的尴尬和羞耻，他孤身挺立在灰色的透明圆柱之中，圆柱充溢浮尘，轰然的笑斜射进入，他因绝望而颤抖，在颤抖之中反生出饥渴和决绝，他在一瞬间成长，轰然成长。

林耀东乐于分享自己童年的经历，分享瘫痪的父亲，分享种田的母亲，分享13岁初一广播体操大会上他曾遭受过的困窘和羞辱，但是他从来也没有告诉过马云波，他知道马云波从来不听他在说些什么，他只是一次一次在刺穿马云波的同时，刺穿、劈斩他的童年。“贫穷是暂时的，但有时候贫穷给孩子带来的伤害却是一辈子的，自卑会一直跟随，还有阴影永远挥之不去。”这是林耀东在东山中学所作演讲时最后总结的一句话，他同意它的真理，但在他的王国开始逐渐建立，他认识到，在他与贫穷和自卑永恒的斗争中，他的永恒的自卑和贫穷，让他的胜利，在记忆赋予的愠怒和羞赧以外，获得了额外的快乐和快意，酣畅淋漓。

林耀东翻过马云波的身体，从背后进入他，轻而缓慢地抽||插，他已经在马云波的体内射过一次精，现在更像是在蹭，在体味酣战之后的余韵。他半眯着眼睛，伏倒在马云波的背上，紧贴马云波汗湿的皮肤，轻轻地吻他。

林耀东进入马云波的时候马云波很放松，但是一声不吭。林耀东一只手撑在墙上，另一只手掐马云波的乳头，有时候也掐马云波的腰和臀部，这时候马云波会轻哼两声。他的牙齿在啃啮，从马云波的脖颈，到他的背部，来来回回地撕咬，像是兽在缠绵交||媾，但他下嘴的力道很轻，没有流血，没有淤痕，没有红印，这是马云波对他的要求，在他的底线之外，他愿意满足马云波一切无伤大雅的请求。

马云波跪在床上，他的头一下一下地撞击竖立在他头顶的木板，上好的木头做成的床头柜，上面是密密麻麻精致的雕纹。雕纹拓在马云波的头皮上，是一愣一愣的疼痛。强烈的快||感来自于身后，由直肠钻进五脏六腑，以至于他的疼痛也衍生成为一种变相的快感，很爽，但是不舒服。

马云波一条腿忍不住抬起，又放下，又抬起，他抗拒着一波又一波似江水拍岸连绵不绝的快||感，在无意识之中，迎合人的本能，又与人的本能作斗争。林耀东看着马云波，感受着他的挣扎，他感觉马云波像一条淫||荡的小母狗，并把他的感觉念出来，念给马云波听。马云波或许听到了，或许没有，他的所有动作都停止了，而后战栗着高||潮，在一瞬间被抽空，垮在有些湿，有些潮，但依然松软的白色床面上。

林耀东叫人换了被子和床单，和马云波相拥着睡眠。他的头抵在马云波的肩上，侧身躬躯昏昏而睡，在半梦半醒之中，他颀长的手指似有若无地爱抚马云波的身体，马云波有些胖，他躺在床上，肉瘫软下去，手放在上面，总觉得要陷进去，在这个时候，林耀东会产生一种梦幻感，一种平和的淡金色的梦幻，他感到自己趴伏在时间尽头绵软的沙滩，风似有若无。他和马云波的心意依然不相通融，仇恨却消失了，挣扎也消失了，控制、伤害……所有一切尖锐的情绪都被扩大的阳光消融，只有脉搏，在同一个频率跳动。

不知道过了多久，林耀东觉得很久很久，一个生命的周期那么久，他的意识逐渐清醒了，他抬头望马云波，马云波偏着头，静静地看着窗外，光在他的脸上晦暗不明地流动，显得他很疲倦，很深沉。林耀东问：你在想谁啊马云波。马云波摇一摇头，叹一口气，没有讥讽，没有反驳，他这次什么也没说，说睡吧，我很累。说罢闭上了眼睛。马云波的声音有点点温柔，有点点包容，林耀东从来都没有听到过，他点点头，一直睁着眼睛。

 

再见马云波是两个月以后，林耀东的货在法国被扣，祠堂上，一个一个吸血虫在扭曲着脸逼问。林耀东感到伤心和愤怒，他摔了茶杯，水泼洒一地，愤怒却还在胸腔聚集。他打电话叫来马云波，无视马云波一遍一遍的强调李维民对他的怀疑，他想见马云波，想发泄，想伤害，还有一点心情很复杂，他说不清楚，也不想承认。他想见见马云波，做点什么，或者什么也不做。

马云波靠在沙发上，显得有点心不在焉。林耀东看着他，推倒他，怒意更盛。马云波很累，身体累，心更累，他想着李维民对他的诘问，想着被李维民撕碎的辞职报告书上黑色的字体在肆意飞舞跳动，想着宋扬，想着李飞，想着他三年来面对的、经受的种种离奇，不可思议，他始终觉得不可思议，以前没想过。做过了，想起来，还是不可思议，这种不可思议带来一种无以复加的疲累，马云波的眼睛睁着，可是他觉得要睁不开了，他推开林耀东，不想和林耀东做||爱，或许根本就不是做||爱但偶尔他会产生他们在做||爱的幻觉，幻觉如白驹过隙，转瞬即逝，了无踪影，空穴来风。

林耀东也很累，一种对自己无能为力的疲惫，他一直都知道，但从未像此刻一样清晰地意识到，他的王国并非如他所愿金汤一片，他没有帮手，只有敌手，敌手在他的王座之下蛰伏，低着头，不是在向他叩首，而是在思索，在寻找他最脆弱的一根经脉，在等待着这根经脉的露出。

林耀东计算着自己的损失，他计算了好几天，计算了千万遍，现在已经懒于去计算，他爱钱，他一生所求就是权力和金钱，日复一日地盘算、排演、收线，日复一日地渴望，日复一日地追逐。他体会过他们带给人的好处和快感，现在更有一种恐惧和惶然，还有一种深深的挫败感，他感到失落，失落于他对自己控制力的错估，权力和金钱隐喻掌控，对他人的掌控，对命运的掌控，他对掌控他人的命运热爱到一种成瘾的地步。而现在，他发现自己的命运可能也在为他人所掌控，为什么成吨的毒品能说扣就扣，没有一点风声？他不想把原因归咎于自己的能量并非大到如他曾经所想象的地步，他什么也不想去想，他要在他的战利品身上发泄自己的愤怒，他要找回他的强势和威风。

林耀东看着马云波在他的身下挣扎，反手甩了他一记耳光，又抓着他的头发往扶手上撞。他扼住马云波的喉咙，冷笑着看他，林耀东的眼神很冰冷，深而冰冷，就有点怨毒，像一条毒蛇，他在马云波的耳边嘶嘶吐信：“马云波，你以为我操你是为了喜欢你吗？你想错了！你想错了。”他粗暴地撕开马云波的裤子，没撕开，就大力地往下拉，勒得马云波很痛，马云波也笑，笑得林耀东更加狂躁，没有做任何润||滑措施，径直捅了进去，林耀东匆匆捅了两下，发现马云波流血了，就抽出来，打||手枪射在了马云波的肚子上。然后他恢复了他的温文尔雅，揉一揉他的手腕，坐在马云波的身边，看天，看天上一缕一缕的白云和旷远的蓝。

他淡淡地问马云波，问你恨我吗马云波？半晌，马云波摇摇头，说不恨。不恨是假的，他恨林耀东，日日夜夜地恨，睁开眼睛闭上眼睛都在恨，但是他恨的人太多了，恨李维民，恨于慧，比恨林耀东要少，但恨都是真的，恨得久了，恨得深了，又觉得谁也不恨了，只恨自己。“嫦娥应悔偷灵药，碧海青天夜夜心。”他时常在独处时咀嚼李商隐的这两句诗，像是咀嚼枯草，咀嚼出苦味来，时间长了，慢慢连胆汁也泛出来了。

后来，于慧也问他：“云波，你恨我吗？”于慧躺在他的腿上，流着泪问他，他和于慧紧紧依偎在一起，过了很久他才回答她。几天以后于慧自杀，马云波大哭一场，想到这句话，他陷入了无限的悔恨和自责当中，如果没有犹豫就好了。这句话李维民也问过他。

临走的时候，林耀东叫他云波，他只叫了他的名字，后面什么也没有说。马云波的心跳在这一天起变得缓慢，时间也变得缓慢，他在一瞬间变老了，迟钝了，佝偻了，他像个耄耋老人一样蹒跚，他的背影是长长的长长的辛酸和更长的更长的无言。在于慧自杀的那一天，他的衰老和心跳都开始止步不前。

马云波走之前，林耀东试图给他一个拥抱，马云波弯腰躲开了，以后有很多次，他已经不再和马云波进行性||交或任何肢体上的接触，他依然试图给马云波一个拥抱，马云波都躲开了，无一例外。

在马云波和于慧合葬的海边，当林耀东发现他的喊叫不产生任何意义，马云波心意已决之时，他的心也平静下来，他又一次张开双臂，要给马云波一个拥抱，一个真心的，不掺杂任何杂质和象征意义的拥抱，马云波曾经一次又一次躲开他的拥抱，那时候林耀东是傲慢的，傲慢地像一个国王，残酷地像一只野兽，他的心悬在天上四散光芒，现在他的爪牙被拔散落在各处，他的真心回来了，他张开双臂，衣袖在风中颤抖，他的心也在颤抖，马云波冷冷一笑，转身而去。

马云波的最后一句话并没有留给林耀东，在他被海水淹没之前，在他走向死亡，走向永生，走向永不停歇、永远寂寞的蔚蓝之前，他先走到李飞身边。在他生命的最后一刻，他深深地深深地看着李飞，声音软先去，几乎有些哽咽，他说，“李飞，李飞，别恨我，别看不起我。”


End file.
